Hyo
| jpromaji = Hyō | alias = Hyo-san (Ushio) Hyou (Crunchyroll subtitles) Dart (literal translation) | birthname = Unknown (Cast aside)Chapter 17: Seal Magician Hyo Part 3, Hyo's Past | affiliation = | occupation = Pharmacist (1976) Seal Magician (Exorcist)Chapter 15: Seal Magician Hyo Part 1, The Man Who Hunts Bakemono | species = Human | age = | birthday = | birthplace = , | gender = Male | height = | weight = | hair = Black | eyes = Dichromatic (Blue/Brown) Brown (Past) | status = Deceased | relatives = Hai Fong (Wife) Lei Xia (Daughter) | mangadebut = Chapter 15 | animedebut = Episode 5 | final = Chapter 312 Episode 39 | jpvoice = Namikawa Daisuke (Anime) Norio Wakamoto (OVA) | envoice = Ed Paez (OVA) }} Hyo ( , Hyō) is a mercenary that is hired to kill yokai with the use of various weapons, talismans, seals, and divine spells. He was originally a pharmacist fifteen years before the start of the story, who worked hard to support his wife, Hai Fong, and his daughter, Lei Xia. For the sake of getting vengeance on the monster that ate his family in front of him before gouging his left eye out, Hyo travels throughout China to look for his archenemy and kills many yokai along the way. Rumors of a skilled human exorcist spread among the yokai, and Hyo is feared for his power. He eventually travels to Japan and meets Ushio and Tora, becoming allies with them after a battle that arose from a misunderstanding. Hyo saves Ushio's life on a few separate occasions and then becomes his mentor for a short while to teach him proper fighting skills. Appearance Hyo has long black hair up to his shoulders with a few front bangs. In the past, he had short hair and a pair of brown eyes, but his right eye was gouged out by Guren, leaving three permanent scars on his face due to Guren's claws. His eyes soon become dichromatic, when Daoshi inserts a blue water dragon crystal in place of his lost eye. He sometimes wears sunglasses to cover his blue eye when he's not in battle. His outfit consists of a suit and fedora, both having a dark jungle green shade. He wears black dress shoes along with it. Under his suit jacket, he wears a black custom-made chainmail armour smeared with salt and made out of rope and women's hair, which matches the strength of steel. It resembles a Chinese-style linen shirt and is tucked into his pants. Scars cover the entirety of his body, throughout his back, arms, hands, chest, and stomach. Hyo also places several protective charms under his clothes and even has seals embedded within his body. Personality Hyo was originally a loving father, caring a great deal for his wife and child. He looked forward to spending time with his family and couldn't wait to give his daughter a present for her birthday. As a result of witnessing his family get eaten, Hyo becomes very sadistic and takes pleasure when killing bakemono. Due to his fatherly nature, he protects children from danger and is extremely angered when someone harms them. His thirst for vengeance pushes him forward, but it also blinds him from thinking rationally, as Ushio had to convince him that killing the thugs and Tora for no reason would be murder. Hyo had no qualms about attacking Ushio during his berserk rage when they first met and was even about to gouge Ushio's eye out, implying that he may only care about saving little kids that remind him of his daughter as opposed to teenagers. Hyo often states that he's no longer human and compares himself to a demon, but he believes that type of personality is best for his goal. When the yokai Goki uses an illusion to disguise itself as Lei Xia and Hai Fong, Hyo doesn't hesitate to stab his 'daughter' in the back and his 'wife' in the head, whereas Ushio was unable to harm the illusion of Asako. Hyo then asks if Ushio would be able to kill his parents in a fight if he was forced to, and when Ushio said he couldn't, Hyo bluntly replied that he could do so. In its dying breath, the Goki says that Hyo isn't human and has no heart. Despite his violent tendencies, Hyo is courteous and disciplined. After apologizing on his knees to Ushio, he says that he can't get up unless Ushio specifically says that he's forgiven. When Hyo becomes Ushio's mentor, he realizes how he's positively changed after meeting both Ushio and Tora. Hyo notes that Ushio's father is stronger than he is because Hyo still drinks sake, while Shigure stopped after Ushio was born. He mentions wanting to see their fight against Hakumen no Mono after he deals with Guren and Tora points out how in the past, Hyo only cared about himself and getting revenge. Before Hyo leaves to fight Guren, he thanks Tora and Ushio. Tora says that really isn't like him, but Hyo blames his change in personality on the crescent moon. Relationships Family Hai Fong Hai Fong was Hyo's childhood friend. When Hyo asked if there's anyone she has her heart set on, she smiled and said there's no one. Eventually, the two got married and had a daughter. Hai Fong was one of Hyo's greatest treasures. He states that she was a good woman and had dimples when she smiled. After she's murdered, Hyo always goes around protecting mothers and children who are attacked by yokai, and makes it his life's purpose to get vengeance for her death. Lei Xia Lei Xia was Hyo's four-year-old daughter, who was almost going to turn five. She was one of Hyo's greatest treasures along with his wife, but he felt bad that she usually had to play alone. He couldn't spend much time with her because he generally had to work late. One day, he promised to come home early but ended up being late, so he bought a rare duck toy for her to apologize. After witnessing her corpse being eaten by Guren, he hates any yokai that would harm children and vows to avenge her. Allies Minxia Minxia finds Hyo unconscious in the Peach Blossom Spring after he was attacked by Guren and she begs a daoshi to save him. She saves his life once more when Hyo dives to the bottom of a lake to retrieve a dragon scale, which would be impossible for a normal human. The daoshi states how she constantly nursed him without even stopping to put her clothes back on. The daoshi also warns her not to fall in love with Hyo, and while she denies it, she realizes that it's the first time she's felt that way. When Minxia asks about Hai Fong, which Hyo mentioned in his delirium, he angrily screams at her to never mention that name again before he comes to his senses and apologizes. Minxia was mortified as she never felt such anger before, couldn't understand him, and was sad that she couldn't do anything for him either. Hyo eventually saves her life from the Kyuki and then decides to return back to the human world, making sure to say his goodbyes. She becomes the only living person to learn of the man's real name before he abandons it and makes Hyo his alias. Daoshi Ushio Aotsuki Tora Enemies Guren Abilities Synopsis Gallery Manga= |-| Anime= OP1 - Hyo.png|Hyo featured in Opening 1 OP1 - Hyo's Curse.png|Hyo revealing his blue eye and scars in Opening 1 Hyo Concept.png|Hyo's anime concept art Major Battles Hyo vs. Guren (Lost and Guren retreated) Hyo vs. Kyuki (Won) Hyo vs. Various yokai (Won) Hyo and Tora vs. Kyuketsuki (Won) Hyo vs. Ushio (Misunderstanding, Hyo apologizes) Hyo vs. Tora (Won, but interrupted by Ushio) Hyo and Ushio vs. Goki (Won) Hyo vs. Guren (Lost and Guren retreated) Hyo vs. Guren (Won) Quotes }} Trivia *Hyo named himself after his weapon, the knives attached to strings which he throws like darts. *In the first Japanese fan poll by Weekly Shonen Sunday, Hyo was the third most popular character with 304 votes, losing only to Tora and Ushio. By the time of the second poll, he had dropped to 7th place with 336 votes, as the poll had taken place before his return to the story. No further polls had been done after his main role. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Hyo's Family